<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Little Demon by ZacZac14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981193">Her Little Demon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacZac14/pseuds/ZacZac14'>ZacZac14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Love Live! Sunshine!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Little Demons, Oneshot?, Yoshiko is a gamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZacZac14/pseuds/ZacZac14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yoshiko had first met the boy next door. She never thought he'd be such a big part of her life ten years later. But she guessed it was only right. He was her first little demon after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maybe not - Relationship, maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Little Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Yuu-kun! Can't you slow down a bit and get these cars in front of me outta the way?"</p>
<p>"What? No can do. I'm way too far."</p>
<p>"Tsk, I got banana'd, truly the luck of a fallen angel at work."</p>
<p>"You can do some decent damage though, Yoshiko. Throw some shells onto the cart in front of you."</p>
<p>"Kukuku, witness a fallen angel's might- Hey! Don't call me Yoshiko! It's Yohane!"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes, Yohane-sama."</p>
<p>"I might be getting too lax on this little demon of mine."</p>
<p>In Numazu, in a certain apartment complex, in a dark and gloomy room were two people, a boy and a girl. The girl sat on a desk in front of her PC, while the boy sat on a teal colored bed with his laptop a foot from him with a controller in hand.</p>
<p>The girl was dressed in a dark dress with black wings on the back, a white necklace, a black ribbon headband, black wristbands, along with black stockings and boots. She had cerulean hair with a bun on the right side along with pink eyes.</p>
<p>The boy looked plain in contrast to the girl's ominous clothing. He wore a white shirt with green short sleeves, a silver analog watch on his right hand, and denim jeans along with black socks. He had short black hair styled to the left and grey eyes.</p>
<p>Although the girl had choses to wear boots indoors, the boy didn't seem to mind as they played Mario Kart.</p>
<p>"And the fallen angel descends in first place!" she declared. "Praise me!"</p>
<p>The boy groaned and put his controller down. "I went from first to third in a flash. I didn't even think that was possible." he said as he ignored her request.</p>
<p>"Kukuku, foolish Yuu-kun. You of all people should know the luck of a fallen angel."</p>
<p>"And that is?"</p>
<p>"When bad luck strikes, good luck is sure to follow."</p>
<p>"Psh, who are you Komaeda Nagito?"</p>
<p>"I would appreciate it if you related me with Yumeno Himiko."</p>
<p>"Cause you're both delusional?"</p>
<p>"What was that?"</p>
<p>"Nothing Yohane-sama."</p>
<p>"Hmp, that's what I thought."</p>
<p>The girl glanced at the clock behind her and nodded towards the boy. Then she leaned into a microphone.</p>
<p>"Well my little demons, it is time for Yohane to ascend. But fear not, I shall descend tomorrow." she said while posing extravagantly.</p>
<p>On the screen where her figure was shown, text flew by.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Stay safe Yohane-sama!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Wait, both of you watch Danganronpa?</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yuu-kun and Yohane-sama's interactions give me life.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>You'll win one day Yuu-kun!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>See you Yohane-sama!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>She smiled at her followers comments and remarks.</p>
<p>And with a click, her stream ended. The computer showed a 'tune in next time' title card.</p>
<p>The girl kept her posture for a moment, then she sighed. And with her sigh, the persona gave way. "That was nerve-racking."</p>
<p>The boy chuckled. "You're telling me. I thought I was winning." he said. "That lightning came out of nowhere."</p>
<p>She crossed her arms. "I told you, that was the luck of a fallen angel!"</p>
<p>"Sure, sure." he said.</p>
<p>He glanced at his watch. Then he closed his laptop and fixed the bed by straightening the sheets.</p>
<p>"Ah you don't have to do that all the time Yuu-kun." she stared straight at him.</p>
<p>"It's common courtesy." he replied. "Anyways, it was fun. What do we have tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Well…" she pulled out a note from her desk. "Tomorrow we have another random game, and then on Saturday we have an overnight minecraft stream."</p>
<p>"Busy huh."</p>
<p>She smiled. "You'll be with me in my fortune telling stream too right?"</p>
<p>He nodded. "Sure, I'm game. Even if it's just to read some stuff out." he said as he opened the door. "See ya!"</p>
<p>The girl's eyes widened. "W-Wait! I'll see you to the door."</p>
<p>The boy said nothing. He only waited for the girl to go through the door and he followed.</p>
<p>Out of the door was nothing out of the ordinary for an apartment unit. Porcelain tiles, whitish walls, a ceiling fan, a kitchen and a bar on one side of the living room, while a flat-screen TV was in front of a 4 seater sofa with another table in front of it.</p>
<p>Across the girl's room was what looked to be her parents' room. And in contrast to the girl's dark room, outside of it was actually really bright.</p>
<p>As the two made their way to the door, the girl's mother appeared to be cooking.</p>
<p>With similar hair and eyes, the two looked like a spitting image of each other, even down to the hair bun. Only her mother had noticeable wrinkles.</p>
<p>"Oh, Yoshiko-chan, you've brought Yuu-kun again?"</p>
<p>Yoshiko nodded. "It's only natural to have the first little demon to witness his queen's feats."</p>
<p>Her mother sighed. "There she goes again. By feats I assume you won Yoshiko?"</p>
<p>Yoshi proudly huffed.</p>
<p>The mother turned towards the boy. "Did you have fun Yuu-kun?"</p>
<p>He bowed. "Yes, Yoshiko has been very kind to me Tsushima-san."</p>
<p>She shook her head in disapproval. "Your mother and I are very close friends and coworkers Yuu-kun, you could always call me Yuuma-san."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind Tsushima-san."</p>
<p>The mother sighed again.</p>
<p>"Anyways mom." she smiled at her mother as she pushed the boy towards the door. " Yuu-kun was just leaving."</p>
<p>She nodded. "You sure you don't want to stay for supper Yuu-kun?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "As much as I'd like to, my mom's cooking for me as we speak. I'd hate for her effort to go to waste."</p>
<p>"That's a fancy way of saying you prefer her cooking, Yuu-kun."</p>
<p>"Well… she is my mother, Tsushima-san." he scratched his cheek. "Many can come close, but no one can beat her cooking."</p>
<p>The mother only chuckled and waved him off.</p>
<p>The boy sat down on the floor as he put on his shoes from the rack by the door.</p>
<p>"You literally live next door Yuu-kun. You don't have to wear shoes just to go here."</p>
<p>"It's common courtesy, Yoshiko." he said as he waved both of them goodbye. "It's normal to wear shoes when going outside. Unlike you."</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>"You and your indoor boots."</p>
<p>"It's fashionable!"</p>
<p>"If you say so." he smiled. "See you tomorrow!"</p>
<p>Yoshiko smiled and waved as she held the door open for him. "Don't be late! See yo- Wait, it's Yohane!"</p>
<p>A chuckle was all she heard before the door next to them closed. Yoshiko sighed as she did the same to their unit's door. She found her mother's eyes on her.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Still going through the fallen angel phase thing, Yoshiko-chan?"</p>
<p>"It's not a phase mom! And it's Yohane!"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>- 10 Years Ago -</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yoshiko-chan, this is my new coworker and our new next door neighbors. They've just moved here from Tokyo." her mother told her, she then pointed towards the little girl. "She is my daughter. She's just about to start kindergarden soon. Say hi Yoshiko-chan."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A little girl clad in a navy blue dress appeared from behind her. "Hello…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The woman with raven hair that reached her neck smiled at her with grey eyes. "Hello Yoshiko-chan. I've heard lots of good things from you from your mother. I'm Anata Haha." she said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She pointed to the boy dressed in cargo pants and a white t-shirt by her knee. "This is my son, Anata Yuu. She's about a year younger." she told them. "Yuu-kun, say hi."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuu smiled at her. "Hello!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko nodded and hid behind her mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother chuckled. "She's a bit shy."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Oh, it's no problem." The other mother replied. "Yuu's the same way. He isn't big on socializing if he doesn't want to."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"But he seems fine to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That's because his birthday's coming up. And if he wants something good, he has to be a good boy." She pinched her son's cheeks. "Isn't that right Yuu-kun?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yuu's smile twitched.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The corner's of Yoshiko's mouth slightly lifted.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko's mother chuckled. "Well, you kids stay here in the living room. Haha-chan and I will go over what Haha-chan should expect at her new workplace."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Be a good boy Yuu-kun."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She told him as both of them went into Yoshiko's Mother's room and left the door slightly open.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko, not wanting to be in the living room without anything to do, rushed towards her room.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy left in the room looked around him for a few minutes, before growing bored. He stood up and was about to go the same room as his mom-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[Hiiiiiyaaaat!]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He heard a familiar voice. A blond boy clad in green appeared in his mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Curious, he peeked into the room adjacent to where his mom was and saw a familiar sight on the TV.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>[HUT!]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ocarina of Time…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He said out loud, which startled the girl playing said game.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah!" Yoshiko yelped at the sudden visitor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah sorry! Sorry, I just heard what you were doing and thought I'd take a look." he told her. "Ocarina of Time... the last LoZ game I played was Minish Cap."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded, still in her spot. That spot being sat cross-legged on the carpet of her room with a controller in hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He was about to go out of the room till he saw the game over screen with Link laying down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uhm." he pointed towards the screen.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko hid her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You want some help?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eyes wide, Yoshiko peeked out the pillow to see Yuu sheepishly smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, I've never played Ocarina of Time before. And I have nothing else to do but wait for Mom." he said. "And you know, one head isn't as good as two? Or something like that I forgot how the phrase went."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked over to the side, before bringing the pillow down, scooting over to the side, and patting the spot next to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"...Sure. Let's play."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Deku scrubs." he told her. "Probably a mini-boss."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Closest thing to one in this dungeon." she replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Careful though, they hide when you get close to them and the shells do enough damage."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded. "I might have to reflect the seeds with my shield."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure, do that."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A seed hit her character.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bring up the shield once the seeds get closer."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm trying!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She dodged another seed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There's a rhythm between them firing seeds, and you blocking, try finding it."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm trying."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another seed hit her character.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Something tells me you don't have the best sense of rhythm."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shhhh."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Actually, just hold down the shield."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She did, and deflected three seeds, sending them to back and dealing damage.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It worked!" Yoshiko cheered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I made things harder than they should be." he chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>As she stood her ground, she eventually defeated the Deku scrubs and she was now in an interaction with one of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mwahahahaha." Yoshiko cackled and stood up. Then she thrust her hand forward with her ring and index finger extended. "These scrubs are no match for the might of the Fallen Angel Yohane."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She kept laughing until she realized there was someone in the room with her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Uwaaa!" she turned red.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"W-what?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko put her head down in shame. Now another person was going to think she was weird. She had fun playing with him too…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"That was so cool!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Eh?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Eh?" Yoshiko looked at the boy who sat beneath her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The way your voice changed, that pose, that laugh, you're like someone straight out of an anime!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko blinked a few times. Allowing her confusion to settle. "You don't… think it's weird?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He raised an eyebrow. "Weird? What's weird? That thing you just did? That was awesome!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko swore she saw stars in his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Wait, this could be her chance!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well… if you like it so much… maybe you could be a follower of mine…?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He titled his head and raised an eyebrow. "What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She blushed and looked to the side. "I-It's a super secret group that follows me, The Fallen Angel Yohane."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She slumped. "Y-Yeah I know it's lam-"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I said sure. I'll be your friend." he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shook her head. "No no no not friend!" she blushed. "I meant follower! A little demon! Yohane-sama's little demon!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded. "If that's how you say friend then sure. I'll be your little demon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I told you it's not-" she paused. "Did you just say yes?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, not really, but that is what I mean." he said" Yes, I'll be your little demon."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gasped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Really?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded. "Really."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Truly?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Absolutely."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sure? No take backs, queen's orders!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes! Yohane-sama."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She squealed and jumped on her bed. "Yes! Yes! Yes! At last!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded and smiled at her cheer. "Yeah. Who else is in this following of yours?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at him from her bed. "Well, you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes, you." she smiled. She was elated. This was the best day ever. "You are the very first little demon. Consider it an honor!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He chuckled. "Believe me, I do."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko jumped out of her bed and sat back beside Yuu.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Well my little demon, it seems introductions are in order." she declared. "My name is Tsushima Yohane, and you are?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded. "Anata Yuu."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shook her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Huh?" Yuu said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't think of a name for you, my little demon. But fear not, I will soon dub thee." she said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay then." he put his hand forward. "Anata Yuu, at your service, Yohane-sama."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes shone as she shook his hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Giran!"</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>"Yohane, shoukan." Yoshiko said in her usual fallen angel outfit.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>It's here!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>It's starting!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Wait what's for today?</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yohane-sama!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Here we go ladies.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"Kukuku, greetings my little demons. Tis I, The Fallen Angel Yohane." she said. "Today, join us as we play Helltaker!"</p>
<p>She glanced at the clock. "We start early today as I have places I must go later in the day. However, today's viewing shall last no longer than the others."</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Oh Helltaker!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Have Yuu-kun play it please!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Oh this is going to be fun!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>I can't play the game so I'll watch the both of you play it instead!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yes Yuu-kun play please!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"E-Eh? You want Yuu-kun to play? B-but it's my stream! I mean-" she coughed. "I will think about it. However my little demon is acquiring sustenance for his queen right now. We will have to start without him-"</p>
<p>The door came open, and then came through Yuu carrying a tray of fries and nachos with assorted dips and a pitcher of what looked to be chocolate milk in ice along with two glasses as he closed the door behind him with a soft kick.</p>
<p>"Yoshiko, I got food."</p>
<p>"Oh, he's here. Wait, it's Yohane!"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, yes Yohane-sama." he said as he glanced at the monitor as he avoided the webcam. "You started already?"</p>
<p>"Yeah." she said as she took a fry and ate it. "My little demons wish for your participation in this endeavor."</p>
<p>Yuu raised an eyebrow, and then he nodded. "You mean you want me to play? Sure."</p>
<p>"Don't downplay my words." she sighed. "It is futile to bicker with you."</p>
<p>"It sure is." he chuckled. "Oh right, I'm going to the convenience store later, you want anything?"</p>
<p>She shook her head. "Mom asked me to get something too, I'll just come with."</p>
<p>"Sounds fair." he said as he sat down. "Anyway, what's the game?"</p>
<p>Yoshiko pressed a button on the computer and turned the facecam off. She opened the game and a red menu with a skull and a halo above it was shown.</p>
<p>"Today, we play Helltaker. A game where you, a human, acquire creatures from hell!" Yoshiko declared. "The perfect game for the honorable little demon himself. Impress me, my little demon. Else I may force you to reveal yourself to the other little demons."</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yuu-kun face reveal!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Is it really happening?!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>"No, it's not happening." he deadpanned.</p>
<p>Yoshi twitched. "Why are you getting all excited over Yuu-kun? It's my stream!"</p>
<p>Yuu laughed. "Relax, Yohane-sama. I'm sure they mean it in a harmless way."</p>
<p>Yoshiko huffed and crossed her arms. "They better. " she said. "Play already Yuu-kun!"</p>
<p>"Playing now, Yohane-sama."</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yohane-sama, keep an eye on Yuu-kun.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yes yes Yohane-sama. Keep an eye on Yuu-kun.</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>He might fall for the Demons!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Yuu-kun! Treason is a crime!</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>Yoshiko's eyes widened.</p>
<p>Yuu grinned.</p>
<p>"Oh it's <em>that</em> kind of game is it?"</p>
<p>"W-W-What are you talking about my little demons? Yuu-kun, what do they mean and how do you know?" she asked. "I demand to know!"</p>
<p>"Oh you'll see."</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>- 9 years ago -</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It's alright Yoshiko-chan." her mother soothed her. "Now stop sniffing, wipe your nose, and tell me what's wrong, okay honey?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko had just gone her first day in kindergarden. Her mother set her off with a smile to her new school. But as her daughter had gone home, she noticed her stifling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And as any mother would do, she took her bag, and sat her down on the table with a glass of strawberry milk.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I-I went to school… a-and there were a lot of people. I-I thought I could control myself in f-front of them… but I-I just..." she sniffled.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother grabbed a tissue and wiped her eyes. "It's okay Yoshiko-chan. Tell me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko nodded. "I-I did the fallen angel thing again and now everybody thinks I'm weird a-and stuff."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She raised an eyebrow. "Everyone?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>W-Well… not everyone in the school I guess…"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She smiled. "See? Not everyone thinks you're weird."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She took a sip. "Not everyone does, but most of them do!" she said. "I thought about keeping it secret at first, but then I thought maybe they wouldn't mind me being a fallen angel since Yuu didn't seem to, but they're all weirded out…"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother gained a determined gaze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother senses her tingling.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Then, you want friends Yoshiko-chan?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko blinked. "W-Well, yes I do-"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Then if you could have one hundred friends in an instant-"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko's eyes shone.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>-But you'd have to give up your friendship with Yuu-kun, would you take it?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The young girl imitated a koi fish.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Th-That's…"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Hm?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>That's not fair mom… You know I wouldn't give Yuu-kun for anything."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Her mother smiled. She knew. He was her first little demon or something after all.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>I know sweetie. But doesn't that mean you value Yuu-kun as much as you would one hundred friends?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko took another sip. "H-Huh? What do you mean mom?"</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You said you wouldn't give Yuu-kun up even if you'd get a hundred friends in return right?" her mother smiled knowingly. "Then that means that a hundred friends is equal to one Yuu-kun."</em></p>
<p>"<em>What I'm trying to say is, you don't need to have a hundred friends." she patted her daughter's head. "What's important is you find people around you that you value just as much.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko drank her milk all the way and wiped her mouth with her arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I don't really get it." she said.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p>"Come on, stop sulking."</p>
<p>"I'm not sulking over how you played Helltaker!"</p>
<p>"I only said I liked Lucy-chan."</p>
<p>"I'm not bothered by that…"</p>
<p>"Then why are you still sulking?"</p>
<p>"Forget it, it's not important."</p>
<p>"Oh, no way, is it because I liked Azazel's design?"</p>
<p>"..."</p>
<p>He laughed. "You kidding me Yoshiko?"</p>
<p>She walked in front of him and turned to face him. "Stop laughing! And it's Yohane!"</p>
<p>His laugh died down. He smiled. "Don't worry Yohane-sama. There's nothing to fear. You're the only angel I'll ever follow."</p>
<p>She huffed and turned away. "W-Well I wasn't bothered by a fictional character of all things. But it's reassuring to know that your loyalty isn't so easily swayed." she said. "A-And hey! I'm a fallen angel! A Fallen Angel!"</p>
<p>"Yes, yes, I know."</p>
<p>The stream had ended about two hours since they started playing. And now both were on their way to the nearby convenience store at their parents' request.</p>
<p>Yuu had worn a plain green shirt, along with white cargo shorts and green sneakers.</p>
<p>Yoshiko had taken to wearing a plain black shirt tucked under a green unzipped jacket, said shirt was also tucked under a white skirt that reached her knees. She also wore black stockings and black boots.</p>
<p>Yoshiko pouted. "Mou! Take what your queen says seriously!"</p>
<p>Yuu had resumed walking which Yoshiko mimicked. "I always take what you say seriously."</p>
<p>"Then stop talking like you're smarter than me!" she smacked his arm.</p>
<p>He chuckled. "I don't talk like I'm smarter than you." he told her. "But for the record, I <em>am </em>smarter than you. By a year if I remember correctly."</p>
<p>She crossed her arms. "Well, that's because you're homeschooled! And aha!" she pointed a finger at him. He was only about an inch or two taller after all. "You don't have any friends other than me!"</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. "You saying you have other friends? And I don't mean your online little demons."</p>
<p>She didn't look sad nor frown, instead she smiled. "Nope. You're the only friend I have."</p>
<p>"You sound really happy about that." he then snapped his fingers. "Oh right you have that friend of yours from Kindergarten right? Zuramaru?</p>
<p>She scrambled. "M-My acquaintances are few." she said. "But don't fret. With my charisma I am bound to become famous!"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Sure you will."</p>
<p>She haughtily chuckled. "Say what you will, but I will become famous and be known to all!" she declared. "Like an idol you hear me!? An idol!"</p>
<p>And like it was meant to be, thunder cackled far behind them.</p>
<p>"Huh, then I look forward to what you'll do, Yohane-sama."</p>
<p>She smiled. "Absolutely. Look forward to my future accomplishments!" she said. Then, she spotted a black cat sitting on a tree branch.</p>
<p>"I'll start by saving that poor cat!"</p>
<p>Yoshiko pointed towards said cat. Yuu stared at it, and then kept his eyes forward.</p>
<p>"You can do what you want. But maybe, I don't know, do it after we buy our stuff?" Yuu suggested. "The store is like, right in front of us."</p>
<p>She shook his head. "Yuu-kun, how could you? Can't you see it's frightened?"</p>
<p>The black cat yawned and licked its body.</p>
<p>"I don't think it is."</p>
<p>"You don't know much about cats."</p>
<p>"I know that cats like having high vantage points to avoid predators."</p>
<p>"I don't see any predators!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, cause the only predator here is you."</p>
<p>Yoshiko quickly shushed him and spoke in a quiet but audible voice. "Yuu-kun, you'll startle the kitty." she said as she started climbing the tree.</p>
<p>Yuu became wide-eyed. "Yoshiko you're trying to climb a tree with boots. I can't see this going well for you or the cat, at all."</p>
<p>She still tried to climb the tree. "You just have to focus, Yuu-kun! Believe in your queen!"</p>
<p>Yuu became increasingly more worried the higher Yoshiko climbed up.</p>
<p>She was wearing boots too!</p>
<p>"Oh I believe alright. But my knowledge tells me you're in a <em>very</em> dangerous situation." he said as he moved right under her. "I would advise you to get back down-"</p>
<p>"Nope, I'm too high up!" Yoshiko grinned. "Poor black cats are often treated as a symbol of misfortune. Justice for the black cats!"</p>
<p>Yuu sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>But there was no denying his smile.</p>
<p>This was classic Yoshiko after all.</p>
<p>"Just… about… there-" she stepped on a branch and reached out to the cat with her arm.</p>
<p>"Don't step on that branch Yoshiko it's going to-!"</p>
<p>*SNAP*</p>
<p>"-Break!"</p>
<p>"Uwa!"</p>
<p>The branch Yoshiko had stepped on for balance gave away.</p>
<p>Like time had slowed down, Yuu had positioned himself directly below her in an attempt to catch her.</p>
<p>But that was the problem.</p>
<p>He was directly below her.</p>
<p>And Yuu wasn't exactly the strongest man in Numazu.</p>
<p>In his haste, he failed to brace himself and bend his knees.</p>
<p>Instead of catching her as he intended, he acted as some sort of cushion that somewhat softened her fall.</p>
<p>As they both hit the ground, they let out a groan of pain.</p>
<p>Both of them laid on the ground for a moment, thankful that not many had seen them both fall.</p>
<p>"Meow."</p>
<p>The black cat from before had jumped down the tree and approached the two of them. Almost as if checking up on them.</p>
<p>Yuu chuckled. "Hey there."</p>
<p>Yoshiko opened her eyes to greet the cat, until she saw the precarious position both of them were in.</p>
<p>With Yoshiko on top of Yuu with her hands on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her waist.</p>
<p>She steamed at the implications. She tried to stand up on her own but-</p>
<p>'<em>Ow, it hurts…?!'</em></p>
<p>Yuu softly crawled out from under her. He stood up and dusted himself off.</p>
<p>He then stared at the girl still laying down.</p>
<p>"You gonna get up from there, Yoshiko? Or do you need a hand?"</p>
<p>Said girl shakily looked up to him with a pained smile. "I may need more than a hand."</p>
<p>He raised an eyebrow. And it didn't take long for the thought to set in and his eyes to widen.</p>
<p>"You mean-"</p>
<p>"I think I sprained my ankle."</p><hr/>
<p>"<em>Yuu-kun."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Yoshiko."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Do you regret being friends with me?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Nope." he said. "Oh, wait you didn't correct your name." he murmured.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yoshiko blinked as she kept driving against the boy next to her in their game.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>That was a fast answer. You didn't even think about it!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Don't need to."</em></p>
<p>"<em>You don't know that."</em></p>
<p>"<em>Who says you do?" he replied. "Let me guess, didn't go so well on the first day?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He glanced to his sde to see the girl nod ever so slightly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed. "You're my first friend and in no way do I not want you to be my friend"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her childish eyes shone a little. "Then, what do you think of being friends with me?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He pondered a bit on it. "Hanging out with Yoshiko is like the best part I have of any day." he said. "Since I always have to study with my parents and it gets kinda boring without anyone to talk about it to."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He paused their game, Yoshiko turning towards the boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm home-schooled, so I don't really have people to hang out with. But the thing is, with Yoshiko, I don't care." he told her. "Every lesson that seems hard to me, I motivate myself with us playing games. Since I can't go here if my test scores go lower than average."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Even if other people think I'm weird?"</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He groaned. "Screw what other people think."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That was…</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You cursed." she chuckled.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He chuckled too. "Yeah, I know. But the point is." he raised a finger. "If you let other people tell you how to go about your things, would you say you're living your life?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That…</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yeah, that made her happy. Yoshiko smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>It just means they can't handle the awesomeness that is Yohane, The Fallen Angel, ain't that right?" Yuu took a feather from out of nowhere and put it right in her hair bun.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Yohane awakened.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>But of course! Only the truly strong shall be fit to stand by the side of Yohane The Fallen Angel!" she chuckled. "I would expect no less from the first little demon."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled. He hung out with Yoshiko long enough to understand what she truly meant at times.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>You're welcome."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>-The Next Day-</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yuu-kun! I've figured out a way to increase my followers!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>And that is?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>You see those people on the internet that video themselves while playing games? I was thinking we could do the same!"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Oh yeah that's awesome! Although you're the only one that's going to be on camera."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>She nodded. "Kukuku, it's only natural. Although this will have to wait until we're older."</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah pretty much thought so."</em></p>
<p>"<em>But you're going to be with me right? My little demon?"</em></p>
<p>"<em>Darn right I am."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>- The Day After That -</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Yuu-kun! I now have another little demon by the name of Zuramaru!"</em></p><hr/>
<p>"So is this all your mom asked you to buy?" he showed her a rather big paper bag while he put the smaller one on the table.</p>
<p>Good thing they both came with a handle.</p>
<p>Sat on a bench in front of the convenience store was Tsushima Yoshiko with her right feet up on another chair. Her boots and stockings off of her knees and onto the table.</p>
<p>There really weren't many people around. Heck, few cars were passing by too. It wasn't even the weekend.</p>
<p>"Two cartons of whole milk, a carton of chocolate and strawberry milk, cheese, salt, pepper, sugar…" she trailed off as she listed the contents of the paper bag from a list she held. "Yep, everything's checked. Good job my little demon."</p>
<p>Yuu playfully bowed. "I live to serve Yohane-sama." he said before he took something rectangular out of his own paper bag. "Here, have this." he said.</p>
<p>Yoshiko took it, and Yuu put his hand into his paper bag.</p>
<p>It was a chocolate covered strawberry popsicle.</p>
<p>She grew stars in her eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah Yuu-kun, you shouldn't have!" she eagerly tore off the plastic, threw it onto the disposal in the middle of the table and bit into the popsicle.</p>
<p>"Yoha~"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Yeah, I kind of had to." he said before he pulled out what looked to be a bandage. "If only to get your mind off what I'm going to do."</p>
<p>Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>He noticed. "Calm down, it's just a compression bandage for your sprained ankle." he said. "I know you're ticklish so just keep your focus on that popsicle and don't mind me."</p>
<p>She huffed. "O-Of course. But worry not, a fallen angel doesn't need such treatment for a mere sprain."</p>
<p>He went down to his knees as he unwrapped a part of the bandage to cover her ankle in.</p>
<p>"That may be, but the sooner we can have you up and walking the better." he told her. "How are you going to be an idol if you can't even walk two steps without tripping over?"</p>
<p>She took a bite out of the popsicle. "I said <em>like </em>an idol. Not an actual one! What are the chances I would become one?"</p>
<p>"I mean, in a world of infinite chances, as long as it's not zero, you can't say it can't happen."</p>
<p>"But as an Idol I have to sing."</p>
<p>"And? I've heard you sing Yohane."</p>
<p>"Eh? When?"</p>
<p>"When you think nobody can hear you outside your door and you sing theme songs of the games we play."</p>
<p>She blushed. "You think I can sing?"</p>
<p>"Oh I don't think you can sing. I <em>know</em> you can sing." he said. "You can do anything as long as you put your mind into it. Even being an idol."</p>
<p>"At this time of year? In this part of the country? In Numazu?"</p>
<p>"You tell me. Unlike you, I wasn't born in Numazu." he said. "And hey, you're just about to start your first year right?"</p>
<p>"In Uranohoshi Girl's High School."</p>
<p>"Yeah, there. Plenty of things can happen."</p>
<p>She chuckled. "That'll be a day." she licked her popsicle. "The day there'll be boy's schools in Numazu."</p>
<p>"Yeah a boy's school in Numazu could happen, but it's unlikely."</p>
<p>"Now that you bring it up, my mom told me about the teenage female to male ratio being ridiculous."</p>
<p>"Ridiculous?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, like you're the only boy my age I've even seen."</p>
<p>"Huh, I've seen more than a few although I can probably count them on just one hand." he said before he stood up. "The bandage is done by the way- Don't fiddle with it!"</p>
<p>Yoshiko marveled her bandaged ankle. She didn't even realize Yuu was putting it on. She looked at said boy who then winked.</p>
<p>"Told ya it would take your mind off it."</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.</p>
<p>Yuu took her leg off the chair and she slowly brought it back and put it on the ground.</p>
<p>"As long as you don't put pressure on it, it shouldn't hurt." he warned her.</p>
<p>"Okay." she said before she looked down at the ground. "Sorry, I had to get all injured and you went through the trouble of taking care of me."</p>
<p>Yu looked at Yoshiko for a moment. Before he smiled.</p>
<p>"It's no problem." he said. "Besides, It comes with the luck of a fallen angel, right?"</p>
<p>Yoshiko's eyes widened, before she chuckled. "Of course!" she said as she finished her popsicle. "All in the life of a Fallen Angel! I'll bounce back in no time."</p>
<p>He nodded. "That's the spirit!"</p>
<p>The boy then kneeled down in front of the girl while facing away from her.</p>
<p>Yoshiko raised an eyebrow. "Yuu-kun?"</p>
<p>"Get on my back?"</p>
<p>She blushed. "H-Hah?"</p>
<p>"Come on, we carry the bags while I carry you."</p>
<p>"B-But you couldn't even catch me earlier?"</p>
<p>"Then you wanna catch a ride? There isn't a car for miles, Yoshiko. Besides, it's only a ten minute walk at best." he said. "And the strike to my pride aside, when you carry someone on your back, the weight distribution is all throughout the back and hence, it's-"</p>
<p>"Alright! Okay!" she grew flustered. "Stop making sense."</p>
<p>Yuu laughed.</p>
<p>Slowly, Yoshiko leaned forward until she could feel herself falling. And with the help of Yuu, she was set.</p>
<p>Yuu stood up with Yoshiko on his back. She supported her weight with her shoulders on his while making sure she could still breathe. Yuu supported her by interlocking his hands behind her knees.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, it was more comfortable than she expected. Yoshiko grinned. "Onward my little demon!"</p>
<p>"Get the bags first Yohane-sama."</p>
<p>She froze. "I-I-I knew that!"</p>
<p>He chuckled. "Sure, sure."</p>
<p>Yohane reached over to the two bags, making sure to know which was which. Although it didn't really matter, they were literally next door neighbors.</p>
<p>"Paper bags have been acquired!" she smiled. "Now onward! Little demon Yuu-kun!"</p>
<p>"Still haven't thought of a nickname?"</p>
<p>"Just you wait! I'll come up with something worthy of the first little demon."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "You do that."</p>
<p>She had been thinking of one for ten years after all.</p><hr/>
<p>Walking on the sidewalk was Yoshiko and Yuu as they made their way back to their apartment complex.</p>
<p>The pros of living at an apartment complex was that you'd never forget where it was.</p>
<p>"While we're here, I never really asked you how you were home-schooled have I?"</p>
<p>"No, I guess it never came up." he said. "Let's see… well I don't have recess or lunch, holidays don't necessarily apply to my home-schooling. I don't get to talk to people other than you, and my family, and that's it."</p>
<p>Yoshiko sighed. "Not too different from what I do at school then."</p>
<p>"Hey, chin up. Maybe Uranohoshi will be different."</p>
<p>"You don't know that."</p>
<p>He chuckled. "No, I don't. But who says you do?"</p>
<p>The two of them shared a brief laugh as Yuu kept walking.</p>
<p>"This reminds me of when we played together after my first day in kindergarten." Yoshiko poked his cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm surprised you still remember that."</p>
<p>"Took the words right out of my mouth." Yoshiko said as they both reminisced.</p>
<p>Truly a lot had happened since then, but almost nothing had changed between them.</p>
<p>But what if in the future…?"</p>
<p>"Yuu-kun?"</p>
<p>"Yoshiko?"</p>
<p>"Do you regret being friends with me?"</p>
<p>"Nope." he cheekily smiled. "Never have, never will."</p>
<p>"Cross your heart?"</p>
<p>He softly chuckled.</p>
<p>"Cross my heart." he said. "Come high heaven or lower hell. I bow to Fallen Angel Yohane-sama and I am the first of the little demons. So as I swear, my allegiance will never change."</p>
<p>He glanced at the cerulean locks at the corner of his vision.</p>
<p>"Even if a real life Azazel from Helltaker comes and asks you to go with her?"</p>
<p>"Uh…"</p>
<p>Her hold on him tightened drastically.</p>
<p>"O-Oy don't s-strangle me-!" He vigorously tapped her knee as the weight shifted. "Yes Yoshiko, even if that does happen!" he chuckled. "I wish I could've seen your face."</p>
<p>On his back, Yoshiko smiled. She lessened her hold on him, and laid her head down on his shoulders.</p>
<p>With Yoshiko laid out on Yuu's back while carrying the bags, Yuu supporting Yoshiko, and the sun just about to set beside them…</p>
<p>Yoshiko felt that even though they've known each other since they were basically kids, she was going to have fun making even more memories.</p>
<p>Yes, that felt right.</p>
<p>Memories of her and…</p>
<p>Her Little Demon</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW PEOPLE WOULD RESPOND TO THIS. I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW. HENCE, I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO PUT IN HERE.</p>
<p>OH RIGHT, THE MAIN OC IS Anata Yuu. I THOUGHT IT WAS PRETTY CLEVER.</p>
<p>I TRIED TO CAPTURE THE ESSENCE OF YOSHIKO'S CHARACTER, I HOPE I AT LEAST DID A DECENT JOB AT THAT.</p>
<p>THE WAY Yoshiko AND Yuu PLAYED TOGETHER WAS INSPIRED BY NIJISANJI VTUBERS Gundo Mirei AND Kanda Shoichi. CHECK THEM OUT, THEY ARE ADORABLE.</p>
<p>ORIGINALLY, I PLANNED TO END THE FIC WHEN YOSHIKO GOT HOME. BUT AS I WROTE THE SUNSET WALKING SCENE, I THOUGHT IT WAS THE PERFECT WAY TO END IT. JUST THE TWO OF THEM IN A DISPLAY OF TRUST.</p>
<p>I GUESS NOW I ONLY HAVE ONE THING TO DO.</p>
<p>IF PEOPLE LIKE THIS, THEN I'LL KEEP DOING IT WITH THE OTHER GIRLS. HECK I MIGHT DO THE GIRLS FROM μ's TOO.</p>
<p>IF PEOPLE DON'T, THEN IT'S A REAL SHAME, BUT NONETHELESS I'LL STILL KEEP DOING THEM.</p>
<p>THIS FANFIC WAS FUELED BY LLAS, SIF, AND THE LOVE LIVE FRANCHISE.</p>
<p>LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS. GOOD OR BAD, A REVIEW IS A REVIEW YA KNOW!</p>
<p>SIGNING OFF... Zac.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>